


Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?

by Baker1762



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baker1762/pseuds/Baker1762
Summary: Do you believe in Fairy Tales?  Do you believe that they have a basis in truth?   Do they make you the person you are?  Let's see how Ruby and the crew are affected by the stories they have heard and the events that unfold around them.  So, do you believe in Fairy Tales?





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt ever at writing something like this. Please let me know what you think. I am thinking of doing a short piece for each of the characters that I think are of the main story line. All comments are appreciated. Creative ideas are also appreciated.  
> I am going to try to be as close to the original story with out going into the episodes directly. Please be kind if I may stray just a little or rush over some things.  
> I hope you all like.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this or not. I really would like peoples responses. It would help me to develop this craft better even if it is negative.

The world of Remnant; a world steeped in history and mystery. The people of remnant, both human and fanus, have come a long way and greatly evolved of many thousands of years. This world is filled with magic and mythology but as time moved forward much of this made way for science and technology to take its place. Yet, for all of this movement forward as progress there are still things that cannot be explained and things that would never be accepted by the populace.

As time moves forward facts of history seem to get lost and become fanciful memories of older generations. What many call stories. Stories about the ancient kingdoms of the world and how they came to be. Stories about wars that were fought over time, about how the world was formed, where the monsters came from. All of these stories had to start somewhere and start with some basis. And as stories go, over time they would be told and retold and they would grow and grow and become great fantastical tales to be told to children as they grew up. But, who doesn’t love a good story. Everybody loves fairy tales.

And many children of this generation are no different. One special child particularly loved fairy tales. This little silver eyed, dark red-haired girl with really red tips, Ruby Rose, loved to be told stories from a very young age. She could remember her family telling her these stories from when she was a young girl until she was old enough to recite the stories herself. But she still loved to hear them from her family because it made them all the more special.

You see Ruby came from a very special family. Her family all were hunters and huntresses. In fact the entire family were all on the same team that was formed at Beacon academy, one of the schools in Remnant, to train hunters and huntresses. Why was that important? You see, many of the stories Ruby had loved the best were about these people that had a sole purpose to be heroes and protect all the inhabitants of Remnant. And her family was made up of these heroes, she loved them dearly and looked up to them and one day she would be one of these heroes and protect the world of Remnant and all the inhabitants. But her family was by no means perfect, and stories were what held it together to Ruby.

Her father, Tai Yang Xiao Long, would tell her about how the kingdoms of Remnant came to be, the problems that drove the kingdoms to fight each other in the Great War. He also told her stories about the great king of Vale, who ended the Great War and brought unity to the kingdoms of Remnant. Her mother, Summer Rose, would tell her stories about how the seasons came to be, and about the for maidens keepers of the seasons. She would also share the stories of mystical magic and the man who had two souls. She also shared stories of love and what that meant to the world. Her Uncle, Qrow Branwean, would tell her stories about the creatures of Grimm and how they came to be. He also would tell Ruby about the brother gods who created all of the world around them. Ruby really loved to hear these stories and the stories they would all tell her about the great exploits of the hunters and huntresses, they would even tell her stories of some of their own.

But as was mentioned Ruby’s family was not the storybook family that most would want. Ruby has an older sister, Yang Xiao Long, which she loves dearly and looks up to. Yang’s mother, Raven Branwean, was Tai’s first love. She left Yang and Tia shortly after Yang was born. Tia took it very hard, weather it was because Raven no longer loved him, couldn’t deal with being a mother or for whatever reason, she left Tia broken hearted. If it hadn’t been for Qrow and Summer being there and helping who knows what would have happened.

As time went on Summer and Tai fell in love and Ruby came along not long after that. Summer was a great help and mother to the girls and Yang loved Summer as much or more than her own mother, and she loved Ruby so much that she felt that no one would ever hurt her sister, EVER. And this was important to Ruby as this was when she started hearing the stories. She could remember Yang and her sitting on their beds as someone would tell them of the great feats of whatever story was being told, and thinking one day this will be me.

But as things went along fine one day Summer left for a short mission, but never returned. Ruby would go to the door every day and wait because she knew that her mom was coming home soon. But after a few days someone came to the door and spoke with Tai and Qrow. But as the girls looked on Yang knew that something was gravely wrong, Tai Yang Xiao Long was a strong man, but whatever the news was that he just received struck him down as if he was a paper doll. Qrow helped Tai to his room and let him fall to pieces, away from the girls. You see the news that was delivered was that something had happened on her mission and……. Summer was dead. Qrow tried to shield the girls from this fact as much as could be done. Yang understood as best a young girl could, but Ruby wasn’t sure what all was going on but understood that her mom wasn’t going to be home ever. But Ruby went on, and even tough things had changed she was still told the stories that she loved so much.

As things went on Tai just fell apart and Yang tried to pick up the pieces as best she could. Qrow was there to watch over the girls just as he had promised Tai and Summer, even when he had to leave he made sure to check in and make sure that all was going as best it could. And still the thing that never changed was that the stories were still told. Yang made sure that Ruby had as normal a life as she could and she told Ruby the stories. To ruby this became a salve to problems and a steadying force to her life, and Yang made sure that she soothed Ruby as much as possible.

Time went on, Ruby continued to listened and would tell the stories to everyone that would listen, with one exception to the stories, she was going to be one of these heroes! With this proclamation she stove to be the best she could. Even though she wasn’t the strongest or the smartest she worked harder and studied harder than anyone so that she could achieve her dream! As her life came to some resemblance of normal Tai would teach her and Yang at Signal academy, their school. Qrow taught Ruby how to work and fight with one of the deadliest and most uncommon weapons a hunter or huntress could use, the scythe. All of this hard work and study had worked out for the best for Ruby and everyone was proud of her.

One night when she was in town at the local dust shop a unique event happened. The place was being robbed while she was in it. Well it was trying to be robbed…………. But Ruby sort of changed the peoples mind. And she ran into a real Huntress who helped end the robbery. Then she was introduced to none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy, who took notice of her special traits and extended an offer to join the academy…………two years early. She knew at that point that her dream of becoming one of the heroes of her childhood stories was well on its way. She was now living her own fairy tale.


	2. Chapter 2: Yang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how fairy tales and stories effect the lives of the RWBY characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I attempted some dialogue, I hope it works out.  
> Please let me know what you think. Things that I could do better on, etc.
> 
> I hope you like.

Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s half-sister, was a beautiful girl. She had long luscious golden blonde hair, her most prized possession. But she grew up faster than little girls should. She truly loved her family. Her father, Tai Yang Xiao Long, was a loving and caring person who made sure that she knew that she was loved and protected. Her mother, biologically speaking, Raven Branwean, was a different story. The rest of her family consisted of her Uncle, Raven’s brother, Qrow Branwean, who was a funny person whom she loved dearly even when things might appear to go wrong. Then there was her mom, yes the person that helped raise her after Raven left, her MOM, Summer Rose and the last person in her family. The person that she loved the most and swore to look after and protect no matter what, her half-sister Ruby Rose.

Yang grew up in a modified or blended family according to the world, but she didn’t know that. She had her family all around her and they loved her. And they would tell her stories about everything, same as Ruby. The only thing different was the fact that they also told her stories that had special focus on the love of a family for a child. These were special to Yang because they made her feel like the hero of these stories and she would be able to beat any foe and bear any burden that might come up. Even though these were stories for her to deal with the loss of Raven she still had answers about her mother.

Yang would ask questions of Tai many times and he would have to come up with answers to try to placate Yang’s curiosity.

Y: “Dad why did my mother leave us?” was her usual question.  
T: “Well Yang I ‘m not sure I can really answer that.” This was Tai’s usual answer.  
Y: “Did I do something wrong?”  
T: “No….no honey. Why would you ask that?”  
Y: “Because she left us and went away. Was I a bad girl? Did she get mad at you? Why was I not good enough for her? Did she not love me or did I not love her enough?”  
T: “No dear, none of those things are why she left. She left before you could have known her. You loved her more than anyone could. You were always a good little girl and never did anything that would make her mad. You were the perfect little dragon that anyone could have asked for and you never have to worry about being good enough for anyone but you.” He would say, his heart breaking every time that she would ask.  
T: “But as far as my doing anything wrong? I don’t think that I will ever truly know an answer to that. I hope and pray that I didn’t do anything wrong."

This was how most of the conversations went whenever she would start to question things. But with Summer she would get different answers and they would somehow make Yang feel better. Even if it wasn’t getting an answer that she wanted.

Y: “Mom does my mother really care about me?”  
S: “Yes Yang, your mother does care about you. She just has a different way of trying to show you.”  
Y: “But she is never around to answer my questions? I would really like to talk with her.” She would say with a lump in her throat and sometimes a tar in her eyes.  
S: “Sweetheart, I know you want to. Maybe someday she will come to see you and give you the answers you want. But your father and I love you very much and will always try to answer your questions.” Summer would then wrap her arms around the young girl and give her the warmest hugs she could, or let her cry on her shoulders.

Then after these talks they would tell her stories of the Sunny little dragon. This little dragon always came out on top, no matter what the situation. She always found it interesting that the situation that the sunny little dragon was in seemed to be the same thing she was going through. She found great comfort in that and even when her parents would call her their Sunny Little Dragon, the nick name stuck. She knew that no matter what situation she found herself sunny little dragon had gone through the same thing and therefore she could also go through the same thing and come out on top.

So after a couple of years Ruby was born and as things moved on Yang would be the dutiful little sister and help. Eventually everyone would share the stories with them both about all the maidens and all the things that little girls found interesting. Eventually Yang would get to be so loving of her sister that when she was having a hard time she would share stories of sunny little dragon with her. Ruby loved these stories so much because Yang would tell the stories with so much love and personality that she thought Yang was the sunny little dragon.

But things got really bad for a short time as Summer had left for a mission and never came back. She had heard the people that came to tell Tai about it, her mom was gone. Her father had fallen apart as the second love of his life was now gone. She tried to understand it as best she could. Now she had to protect Ruby and try to help her through this pain and all the questions she knew would come of it. The same questions that still haunted her, questions she was still determined to get answers for.

R: “Yang why did mom go away?”  
Y: “She took on a mission as a huntress.”  
R: “But she always came back before? What was different this time?”  
Y: “I don’t know Ruby.” She said almost exasperated by the question. “Maybe she found something too bad and had to protect us from it? Remember the stories they would tell us about the hunters and huntresses?  
R: “Yeah. They are the bravest of all people and fanus. They protect all of Remnant from evil that would hurt us!!” She said with great enthusiasm and pride.  
Y: “Right. And mom was a huntress. Remember the stories dad told us about her and about how she would lead their team. She was fearless and loved by all that met her.”  
R: “And she made great cookies too!!” Of course Ruby would remember the cookies. She had a great big sweet tooth and Summer always indulged them by making cookies whenever she got back.  
Y: “She was the great slayer of monsters and baker of cookies!”

These were great thoughts about their mom and would satisfy Ruby for a while. But, eventually she would ask the inevitable question.

R: “Yang?”  
Y: “Yeah Rubes?”  
R: “What does fearless mean?”  
Y: “Well………let’s see? What’s the easiest way to tell you? I guess you could say that it means brave.”  
R: “Was mom brave?” She asked with a tear starting to form.  
Y: “Yeah Rubes. Mom was very brave.”  
R: “She must have been really brave to protect us from that bad thing?”  
Y: “Yeah Ruby. She is the bravest of the brave and she’s going to protect us from the bad things.” 

Yang felt the loss just as much as Ruby did. She pulled her into the tightest hug they could share and cried together. They remembered the stories that Summer had shared with them about the great hunters and huntresses. They remembered all the stories everyone told them about her. They remembered all the great things about their mom. They took comfort in each other and the stories they shared. For their mom, the great Summer Rose, Slayer of monsters and baker of cookies, the BRAVEST OF THE BRAVE!!

R: “Yang? I’m going to be a huntress, just like mom!”  
Y: “Yes…….yes you will, Ruby. And I will be there right beside you.”  
R: “We will be the bravest of the brave? Just like mom?”  
Y: “Yep….just like mom. The bravest of the brave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well number 2 is in the books. just a little pun there. But honestly this one really was a tad harder to write as it was truly emotional. It's hard sometimes to put a little girls feelings into words and see them clearly through the fog of mistyness that happens.
> 
> Again please let me know what you think. And any encouragement always helps as this is the first time I am attempting to write in a more serious manner.


	3. Chapter 3: Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Stories effect Qrow? Let's just see, may be the first chapter to deal with Qrow since it is early in the life of team RWBY (pre-beacon).
> 
> Hope you like it and I would truly love to hear what you all think of the story to this point. I would also like some comments on who you all might like to see me write about. Team RWBY is first and then I am not sure. Ozpin is definitely going to have a chapter.

Chapter 3: Qrow Branwean

A RWBY Fanfic

 

            Qrow Branwean, hunter, teacher, drunk and a few other rather unsavory titles one might bestow upon this man.  But, the title that he truly loved was uncle!  Qrow was Tai Yang Xiao Long’s brother in law and was therefore related to Yang by blood.  As a member of team STRQ he felt that Summer was as good as his sister and because of this loved Ruby as much as any uncle could.  And Yang and Ruby really loved their uncle, he would play games with them and spoil them and most of all he would tell them stories.  Stories about all sorts of things from the fairy tales that all children loved to the latest exploits that he would go on and they loved them.

            As the family was torn apart from Tai’s first love, Qrow’s sister Raven Branwean, he was there right beside Summer to help Tai pull things together and keep moving forward and raise Yang.  Eventually Tai and Summer fell in love and had Ruby, Qrow was still there to help with the family.  Then the fateful event happened and Summer was taken from Tai abruptly and violently sending Tai into a long downward spiral that almost appeared to have no bottom, but Qrow was still there.  He loved his nieces and made them a promise that even though he had to go from time to time he would always comeback and he would always look out for them.

            He kept that promise and was there to help yang with Ruby every chance that he got.  Tai was a wreck still Qrow kept trying to get him over the crest so that everything would start to get better.  He told everyone the stories about how great team STAQ was and how their fearless leader was always out in front cheering them on.  He would remind Tai of all the stories they shared about Beacon and how they all got to know each other and how shy and reserved Summer was until they were made a team and how she got them to work so well together.  He would let the girl’s know that they were always so important and loved by their mom that when they were having problems she was there and what she might do to solve such a problem.  And these stories helped everyone get out of the ruts they were in and move forward.

            Yang always being so inquisitive would ask about her mother and Qrow would do the best he could to tell her the truth without making Raven out to be as bad as she was acting.  But this led to a situation that Qrow was scared would happen eventually.  Yang had found a picture and thought it was a clue that would help her find Raven.

            Unfortunately Qrow had been away for a little while and Yang saw this as the perfect opportunity to go and search for the lead she had found.  Ruby was still a toddler so she wrapped her up and put her in the wagon and headed off across the island following her clue.

            Qrow got back to the house and Tai was out like a light and he couldn’t find either Yang or Ruby.  He started to get worried and noticed the wagon was gone from the yard.  “Yang, of all the stupid things to do,” he thought to himself.  Running out of the house he transformed into his bird form and flew high and fast as he searched for the girls.

            In the meantime Yang had pulled the wagon with Ruby sleeping inside to an abandoned building she thought would lead her to her mother.  Then as she looked she noticed the glowing of something red.  As she got closer she froze in fear, they were the eyes of Grimm.  She was so scared for herself and Ruby but fear froze her where she was and she couldn’t even scream.

            Qrow was flying overhead and saw his nieces and just in the nick of time.  He caught the movement of a small pack of Beowolves that were just about to pounce on the girls.  He dove down and transformed back to himself.  He drew his sword and formed it into his scythe and tore into the pack and made quick work of them as he was angered by the attack on his girls.  “How dare you even think you are going to lay a paw on those that I love!!” he said as he swung his weapon from side to side, spinning across his back to bring it down on the last Beowolf.

            As the grim horde was dissolving qrow ran over and scooped Yang up into a tight hug as Ruby was still asleep in the wagon.  “Are you allright Kiddo?  What are you doing all the way out here?  You could have been hurt really bad!!  Didn’t you realize you could have gotten Ruby hurt?”  he fired all these questions as he held her close, tears forming in his eyes as he was worried.  “Sorry uncle Qrow.  I thought that this would give me answers about mother.”  She cried into his shoulder.  “I didn’t mean to get us into trouble.  I would never do anything that I thought would hurt Ruby!”  She felt so scared and sad.  Qrow still held her relieved that they were okay.  “I know you wouldn’t have done anything to hurt Ruby, but you need to be careful and not go off on something like this again.  I am so glad that I was able to be here in time.”  Yang lifted her head and looked at him, “I’m glad you were too, thank you for keeping your promise.”

            Taking the girls home he held them close and tried to console Yang the best he could.  She still felt badly about what she had done and was afraid of the things that filled her mind about how her uncle was feeling.  Was he mad at them?  Was he going to yell at her?  Was he going to hate her because of what she had done and foolishly risking Ruby’s life as well as her own?  All these thoughts made Yang tremble with fear and worry.  Instead Qrow could feel Yang trembling in his arms and he knew that he had to console her to the best of his abilities.

            Qrow started to whisper into Yang’s ear as they were close to the house.  “Let me tell you a story about a salty old crow and a sunny little dragon………”


	4. Chapter 4: Weiss Schnee

Chapter 4: Weiss Schnee  
A RWBY Fanfic

Weiss Schnee, part of the Schnee family, the highest of upper class socialites of Remnant. At least that’s what her family liked to think. They were the leading exporter and manufacturers of all things dealing with dust. Dust the component that made mankind able to deal with the various problems of coming to be as entities on the world. Dust was used as fuel to heat homes and make weapons as well as it being of all the elements in the world. Weiss’s family made a fortune in finding and learning about the abilities of dust. But her father had made some very questionable changes as he took over the company. Because of the status of the Schnee name everything was image first.

Weiss was the middle child of three, with an older sister and a younger brother. Growing up in a very upper class mansion, with upper class people, she had very little interaction with children of her own age. All the children she grew up knowing were from the same stratus of society as her, although her family was the most powerful in the world. She never got the chance to do what every child got to do as they grew up. She could only do what her father thought best for the family name…………and she had to be the best at it…………or it wasn’t good enough to be a Schnee!

As she grew up the butler, Klein, told her all the stories and fairy tales that children loved to hear. Klein was the closest person Weiss had to being a friend. She and her sister, Winter, loved Klein and truly loved for him to tell the stories to them. These were just the break that they would need as children to get through any day that they had a hard time and couldn’t get things right to their father’s satisfaction.

“Klein,” Weiss would start to ask, “please tell me a story.”

“I would be delighted to tell you a story, miss.” He would always respond. “What story would you like to hear this time?”

“Tell me about the king of Vale!!” She would always say excitedly. Weiss always loved the stories about royalty and how they got to be who they were and how they would be treated by the people. For most of the stories were about the good monarchs. So she always enjoyed how they were loved by the people. All the stories that she didn’t like would all be about how the monarchs and other royalty who were greatly despised.

So Klein would share the stories with her. Eventually her father made it a point to force Klein to cease telling all these fairy tales to the children. The only thing that really mattered to him was that science was how the world could be understood. And science was the way the world would move forward; and his family was going to be at the very forefront of that move.

“Father, why isn’t Klein allowed to tell me stories anymore?” Weiss would ask her father.

“Because I will not have my children learning of such nonsense!” He would respond exasperated. “Fairy tales and stories are not real. They are made up by people that have no desire to learn the truth of the world. Such stories are nonsense and Poppycock!!”

“But Klein just tells us the stories to entertain us. I feel much better when I am sad after hearing him tell me a story.” Weiss would say with sadness in her voice. For all the stories just made her feel like anyone else.

“I WILL NOT have him telling lies and falsehoods to my children, Weiss!” You are a Schnee and you will lead the world because of how much we have advanced science and technology!” Her father would claim. “And as such you will not be led to believe such things! You are a SCHNEE, gods help us!”

“But father……..” She started to reply, but was abruptly cut off.

“ENOUGH!” He yelled as he lifted his hand and slapped Weiss with the back of his hand. “I have said NO MORE OF THIS SENSELESS DRIVEL!! There will be no more stories in my house!!”

Weiss was saddened that she wasn’t allowed to hear the stories any more. For she loved Klein more than her own father. To her this was a way to have fun as a little girl. It made her feel like she was the same as other children in the world. When the stories stopped so too did her childhood. For now she was forced to face what it meant to be a Schnee, and like it or not she was going to be the perfect Schnee!!!! At least that’s what her father swore he was going to make out of her!

As she got older she learned more and more about her father and the Schnee Dust Company. The more she learned the more she despised her father. She soon learned that some stories were bound in truth, such as the stories she would hear about her father. She swore as she got older that she was not going to let her family be dragged down and become a bad story, she was going to redeem her family by becoming a huntress.

But as she moved forward with these thoughts she lost sight of the old stories because of her obsession to be the best Schnee she could. The only stories that mattered now were the stories that were being told about how bad the family was becoming. Weiss soon became so involved with her teaching and public graces that she became cynical of all who would believe that fairy tales were true.

She had so much to relearn. And the time would come for this to begin..... soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a littlw working and brain power, whichcomes and goes (Snickering he says). But Weiss is such an interesting person to try to figure out how she got to be this way and what may have influenced her from the stories. I hope you all like this chapter.   
>  And any comments are greatly appreciated. I do read them all and I try to respond even as quickly as I can.  
> The next chapter will be about Blake and this may take a little like this one. But I hope they are enjoyable and interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: Blake Belladonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thanks to a couple of friends from another site that gave me the idea for the way for this chapter to go. I really had a different way that seemed to me to be harder for me to get into. But they were able to word what I was trying to get at. And so here it is.
> 
> Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy!!

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 5: Blake Belladonna  
A RWBY Fanfic

The Faunus of Remnant where a looked down upon race and it wasn’t right. So were the thoughts of the Belladonna Family. This was so much the thought that the head of the family Ghira started an organization called the White Fang, for the purpose of helping Faunus to gain the equality the so rightly deserved. And one of the prominent people within the Fang was none other than Ghira’s own daughter, Blake.

Blake grew up hearing all the fairy tales that every child ever heard. Many of her favorite stories were about how the hunters and huntresses helped ALL of Remnant’s people, including the Faunus. These stories also had all the races living in peace and harmony, not at all like the real world. As she grew she realized that what her family was trying to do was based on what was real and not based on fairy tales. So she too worked from her earliest recollections to help bring equality.

Blake being very impressionable thought that somehow she and the others were going to make the world the place that was in the fairy tales. But what she didn’t realize was that there was a shift in the beliefs of the Fang. Her family tried to explain what the changes were to her when they left the organization, but she felt that they were giving up. 

“I don’t understand dad,” she asked. “If you believe that we are equal to the rest of the races on Remnant. Why would you leave?”

“Blake, please understand,” he started calmly and slightly dejected, “There are those that want to change how we should do that. Ways that I cannot stand behind.”

“But what are they doing? They want us to push back just a little.” Blake was trying to understand.

“What they want is to cause violence to make the other races fear us.” Ghira continued, “They want to make others respect us out of fear.”

“But, there is nothing wrong with them fearing us a little,” Blake tried to explain her view of the change. “Fear will make them respect us and force them to respect the fanus as the same as them!”

“I’m afraid it won’t, honey.” Ghira felt down hearted because he knew that he was not getting anywhere with Blake. But, he had to let her know the reason he and her mother were leaving. “All fear will do is bring distrust and more hatred. It gives those who want to hate more reason to do so. We will never be able to achieve equality through violence. And because of this change your mother and I have stepped down and are leaving.”

“Then you don’t believe in the cause anymore!” She yelled at her father as she got up. “You cannot do what is needed! You’re cowards!” She stormed out of the room and ran away from the house and went to the Fang’s headquarters.

As she left her parents behind she remembered all the stories she had heard them tell her. The stories were wrong there was no happily ever after. Kindness and love would never overturn hate. Hunters and huntresses couldn’t achieve peace over violence. Then she came to a conclusion that she missed before. They had to have used violence if they did overcome the Grimm and brought about peace. So she came to peace with the idea that what she was doing was the right way to move forward.

As time moved on Blake became friends with Adam Taurus. She learned from him that there was more to making violence work. You need to overcome the opposition meet force with force. Cause fear to take hold in them. Be willing to do whatever was needed to make someone fear you. This would be the way to get the races to respect the fanus, this is how the fanus would take their rightful place in the world.

Blake believed what he was teaching. She believed so much that she became one of his followers. He became a friend, a mentor and possibly she even had feelings for him. She followed faithfully as they raided dust trains and caused general disorder around the countries they were in.

As time went on and she continued to follow Adam, Blake noticed that their raids were getting bolder and bolder. Along with this boldness came more extreme kinds of violence. She was hearing stories of people being kidnapped, tortured and even killed. Adam was also changing and his ideas were also beginning to change. They were becoming harsher.

“Adam why are we doing these acts of such violence?” She asked inquisitively. She wanted Adam to explain the changes.

“Blake, we need to make humans fear us.” He said with such hatred in his voice. “They must be made to realize that we are superior to them!”

“But our goal is to be equal to them. Not superior to them.” She said surprise in her tone.

“We are superior though. We have all the traits they have. And we have our animal traits as well that makes us better. That makes us the superior race.”

“But, that’s not what we were originally trying to achieve.”

“Things change over time dear Blake. And those that are not willing to do what is needed or are not going to follow…………….. Well they’re traitors and will be dealt with accordingly!”

Blake began to realize that what her parents had told her were true. She had been a fool. She was taken advantage of because of her feelings and beliefs. Adam had become power hungry and deranged. He would just as soon as kill anyone, Faunus or human, that would stand in the way of his achieving his goal. And his goal was the total domination of the world.

She decided that she had to leave. She could do hurtful things to nameless corporations and property. She could hurt other people that were trying to hurt her. BUT………….she drew the line in hurting people that had nothing to do with anything. Hurting people just to bring notice to a cause was wrong. And then she started to remember the stories from her childhood. The hunters and the huntresses. They only used violence when it was necessary, and then it was only when they were protecting the innocent!! She had been a fool! The stories were true after all! How could she have been so blind or forgotten all the basic truths that her parents had taught her through these stories.

One night she and Adam were going to raid a dust supply train. It was to be a simple raid, jump on the train steal the dust and damage any property that would be used in the dust mines. That was something Blake would have been able to do. But, Adam had other plans. They were going to take over the train. This meant killing the crew and destroying the entire train. Blake was horrified and decided that this was her chance to leave.

As they got on the train they ran into problems. Atlesian knight were on the train and activated as soon as they were detected. Blake and Adam fought their way out of that car only to run into the largest paladin styled robot protecting the train. They fought this one off as well, but Adam had to use his semblance to destroy it. While he was distracted with that Blake was able to get to the next car and slashed the coupling and disconnected the cars. By doing this she was able to keep the crew protected and alive. At least this would be a start for her redemption.

“Good bye Adam. We can get what we dream of another way. No more death or wanton destruction.” She said with a tear coming to her eyes.

As she ran away from the White Fang she decided to find a way to ease her mind. She began to read. And read she did. She reread all the stories from her childhood and started to see that there could be a way to bring about the things that she and her parents had wanted.

She started to believe that there could be a happily ever after. She desired that happy ending to the stories. So she decided that she would follow the heroes of her stories and work to achieve what she wanted………… Happily ever after!!


	6. Chapter 6: Taiyang Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai was a true believer of all the fairy tales. But then love and pain enter his life. How does he live with the stories.

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 6: Taiyang Xiao Long  
A RWBY Fanfic

Taiyang Xiao Long, a loving man, huntsman, husband of two loving wives (not at the same time) and father of two of the most lovable daughters in all of the known universe. He grew up hearing all the fairy tales and believed in the good that was the focus of most of the stories. They gave him his drive to always do the best that he could. Gave him the drive to always do what was needed to help everyone around him. Gave him the drive to become a huntsman.

These drives got him through the training schools and into Beacon Academy. Here he met the people that would help him become the man and hunter he desired to become. He also met the team that became the most important people in his life. He met his first wife and his best friend and the woman that would become the second love of his life. These people were the twins Raven and Qrow Branwean and of course their team leader, Summer Rose.

As Tai and his team went through their time at Beacon they learned many things and got closer together as friends, and more. They went on many different missions that most of their classmates didn’t even get an inkling about. They got into and out of more trouble than the average hunter and huntresses should have during their time at the academy. Team STRQ (pronounces Stark) was watched very closely by the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. The headmaster took intense interest in them because they were so good, at least that was what they hoped. Then when things seemed too good to be true the professor came and told them something almost too incredible to believe. But, even though it may have seemed that what they were told seemed impossible Tai was able to see the possibilities and he believed all the stories he was ever told even more.

As time went on he and Raven got together and soon she was pregnant. This was hard on Raven as she was not one that could really sit still. Soon Yang was born and Raven abandoned them to live the way she felt she needed to. This was hard on Tai and took a toll on him as he now had to take care of his daughter. So he took to teaching at the local fighter’s school. But, things were still hard and he was getting depressed. Soon though the rest of his team rallied around him and started to help him.

“Tai. We have always been here for you when you have needed us.” Summer Rose would tell him. “All you have ever needed to say was that you were having troubles of any sort and we would be at your side. No matter what we were doing you have been more important to us.” 

“You know Tai, Summer is right.” Qrow would chime in. “But then again she’s always been right.”

“I know you guys are right and I should have let you know that I was having a hard time getting along.” Tai would respond silently. “But. I loved Raven so much I cannot figure why she would just up and leave us? Didn’t I do something right or did I focus on the wrong thing?”

“Tai.” Qrow started, “You know how Raven was in school. And you knew where she and I came from. Being in one place for too long makes us nervous and fidgety.”

“But………” Tai would try to say something. But it just got stuck in his throat every time he tried to voice it.

“She left behind you and her daughter.” Summer would finish for him every time.

“Right. I just don’t understand why.”

To which Qrow would always respond, “Raven is Raven. She does her own thing for herself.”

As what was left of his team rallied around and helped him raise Yang, Tai started to feel better about things. He watched Yang grow and saw how Qrow and Summer took care of her and told her stories and how she loved to hear the stories and how she loved the people that shared the stories with her. Tai started to share the stories with her as well. He knew the specialness of the stories as did Qrow and Summer, and he wanted Yang to understand and believe the stories. And as time went on he would tell her stories about her mother as well. He told her the stories of the Raven that he knew and fell in love with. And Summer and Qrow also took the same path and told Yang about the Raven that they all knew, small faults and all.

Soon though there were changes that came. Little changes that over time became big feelings. Tai and Summer had started to fall in love with each other. Tai approached Summer about things and just had to find out how she really felt and had to ask a very important question.

“Um….huh…….hey Summer?” He stuttered as he tried to figure out how to start.

“Yes Tai,” Summer responded a little confused as to why he was stammering.

“I really appreciate you helping me to raise Yang.”

“She is a wonderful little girl Tai. You should be really proud of yourself for how well she is coming along.

“I am Summer, but I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Tai looked at the ground as a blush came across him face.

Summer noticed this. “Tai are you alright? Is there something else on your mind? You know you can tell me anything.” 

“Well……..,” Tai stuttered again. “There is something that has been on my mind for a while. And I just don’t know how to approach it."

“Why don’t you just spit it out? You are in love with me and you want to know if I have the same feeling for you.” She stated so matter of factly that Tai’s jaw dropped to the ground. Summer had always been the perceptive one on the team.

Summer walked over to Tai and closed his mouth only for Tai’s jaw to drop again. And this time Summer shut his jaw and gave him a heartfelt kiss on his lips to cement his jaw shut. And it seemed to work until Qrow showed up.

“It’s about damn time.” Qrow chuckled as the two love bids just grew red. “What took you so long dragon?”

The two were soon married and lived a life full of happiness. Not soon after they were married another joy of their lives came along and she was named Ruby Rose. Everyone on the family was happy including Yang. Tai kept teaching and took missions every now and then. Summer stayed at home raising Yang and ruby, she took on a mission every once in a while. Happiness was the rule of the house and Qrow was there as often as he could and even he was happy.

But, as happens in many stories that the adults share with their children, something was bound to change. And so it did with the story of Tai and Summer. Summer had taken a mission for Professor Ozpin and she was gone for some time, this wasn’t unusual as a rule. But when it went too long Tai was starting to get nervous and both Ruby and Yang could read it in the way he was that something wasn’t right. Tai was becoming so uptight that Qrow took it upon himself to find out what was going on.  
When he came back Tai could read it in the way Qrow came in. He wasn’t smiling as he would when he arrived other times. He carried his whole body in a different manner, and wore there was the smell of alcohol on him. Tai could tell at that point that the news was not good. 

Qrow tried to be as gentle as he could with the news, but damn it how can you be gentle with kind of news.

“Tai,” he started to say. But he couldn’t start to say it and he started to tear up as he looked at the ground. “I…. don’t……know how……..”

“She’s not coming back this time.” Tai answered as Qrow just shook his head as tears fell down his face. 

Tai was so overcome by grief that he just crumpled to the ground and sobbed. The love of his life the woman who had filled the void and made his life complete and happy again was now gone for good and there would never be a chance to see her face, hear her voice or the chance to ever tell her how much he loved her again. His world had now been completely torn to shreds and he fell apart.

Qrow and other friends tried to help Tai as much as they could. But, Tai just was so far gone in despair and self-loathing. There was no bringing him back quickly for the girls. Yang and Ruby saw how their dad was and they tried to cheer him up. They would ask him to tell them stories about their mother and the adventures that they went on. Or to tell them the fairy tales that he had so readily believed from his childhood. But all Tai could seem to do was tell them some other time. And that time never came. 

Qrow saw how this affecting the girls, and he remembered how they would always tell the girl’s stories and how they always were so bright and cheery when they heard the stories. So Qrow took up and told them all the stories that Summer used to tell them. It was hard and they all shed a few tears as they shared them. But through it all they got stronger. Yang became more like the mother of the house and was taking care of Ruby and Tai to the best of her abilities and Qrow was there to help as well.

But as things move forward things happen and there was an incident with a few beowolves. Luckily Qrow was there, but that was the last straw. After Qrow settled Yang down and was able to get Ruby and Yang to sleep, he went to get Tai out of his room.

“Taiyang Xiao Long!” Qrow yelled as he dragged Tai out to the shed so that they could get some things taken care of without disturbing the girls. “What the hell is wrong with you!!?”

“I can’t do it anymore. I have lost everything that means anything to me!” Tai responded drunkenly. “It doesn’t matter if all the stories in the universe are true. I don’t have any reason to move forward!”

“Do you realize what almost happened to Yang and Ruby?” He yelled as he recounted the entire incident to Tai. “You have two of the most wonderful kids in the universe and I’ll be damned if I am going to let them have a loser of a father! You have to pull yourself together for them! What would Summer tell you?”

“She would tell me some story to make the point about what she wanted me to learn.” Tai said despondently.

“So tell me Tai. How is the story of Tai Xiao Long and Summer Rose going to end?” Qrow asked defiantly. Trying to push all of Tai’s buttons. “Is Summer going to be remembered for the loser that she fell for and who wasn’t able to handle being a huntsman? Couldn’t handle a huntsman’s life or be there to finish loving the children that she loved with you?”

“NO!! Summer Rose was the love of my life!” He yelled at Qrow. Realizing he was right and that he was a failure and not the man Summer deserved to have her memory attached to.

“She deserves better.” Tai said as he sobbed and looked at the ground. “Help me, I don’t know how to be better for her. I need to give our story a better ending if not for her sake or for my sake, but the sake of Yang and Ruby. They should not have to be the girl’s whose father failed everyone and everything they have ever believed.”

After that moment Qrow helped his brother, his friend up and swore to him that he would be there to help him and the girls every step of the way. Tai started to pull out of his depression and started to see the joy of life that Summer had always told him about. He could see it in Yang and Ruby. Ruby really reminded Tai of Summer from her joyfulness and love for everyone right down to her eyes, her silver eyes, just like her mom.

As they grew up they all shared the old fairy tales and stories about their lives. Stories of Joy and stories of sadness. But all along the way Tai started to believe the stories from the very beginning, again, with one big difference. He saw them through the eyes of the love of his life in the loves in his life. And he would whisper to the air, for now he was complete.

“Thank you Summer. And thank you Yang and Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this seemed longer, but this was a harder chapter to write. For obvious reasons. But here it is in it's entirety and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. And if there are any characters you all would like to see that I may not have plans for yet. Thanks for your time and comments.


	7. Chapter 7: Jaune Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juane wasn't looked at as likely to be a huntsman. Yet in his heart he knew he always would be...........

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 7: Jaune Arc  
A RWBY Fanfic

Jaune Arc, the only boy in a family with eight children, one of the middle born of the lot. Four older sisters and three younger. What a tough position to be in within this family. Always picked on, always told to be careful while playing with his siblings because he was the boy, and always being the one that had to try the hardest to fit in. This was Jaune’s lot in life……..or so people seemed to make it their impression that it was. But, Jaune had a dream. A dream that one day he would be so much more than everyone thought that he would ever be able to be.

You see, Jaune being in a family full of girls made people think that all he would be able to do would be less than “manly” jobs or that the most he might be able to do would be a farmer. Take on the family work or maybe even get a job as a laborer. No one ever gave much thought that Jaune could ever be a warrior or better yet a huntsman. Being in a house full of girls meant that people felt he was learning all the things that girls would learn and that would mean he wasn’t going to have a macho attitude that would get him through life and toughen him up for life’s hard knocks. But Juane would tell you he got enough hard knocks at home and that a houseful of girls was no walk in the park on a sunny day!!

None the less, the Arc household was full of love. Jaune was well loved by his parents and his sisters and he truly loved all his family even if there were times it could be just a tad too girly. But, he learned many things that many young boys would never get the chance to learn until much later in their lives, and Jaune was glad for that. He learned the best ways to show appreciation to women and how to treat them as equals………otherwise he would get his head handed to him on the proverbial platter by his sisters.

He also learned to have a great appreciation for the arts and cultures of those around the world. He learned to dance, sing (although not very well) and he learned about the fairy tales and stories from all over Remnant. And these were the things he loved to learn about the most. For they were the stories that fed his dreams of what he wanted to achieve, what he truly desired in his life more than anything else.

He loved the stories so much that he committed them to heart and could recite them almost verbatim. You see he heard them from such a young age from his parents and his sisters that he eventually told them to his younger sisters and all the children of the small town where they lived.

Juane so wanted to be like the story heroes that he was determined to be one. His father was a warrior, his grandfather was a warrior, his great-grandfather was a warrior and so forth it went as far back as anyone could recall. And there stories were a great source to him, even if his father and others thought he just wasn’t cut out to be a warrior.

“I AM going to be a huntsman one day!! Just wait and see.” Jaune would always proclaim.

“Well it is a great dream Jaune. But do you really think you will be able to make it?” People would ask. 

“You don’t seem to have the right stuff to be a warrior. You are too mild mannered.” Others would say.

“I do too have the temperament to be a warrior!” He would say to himself as he looked down or away from other people. For he was afraid that they were right. But, he wanted to prove them wrong.

“Jaune you can be whatever you would like to be.” His parents would tell him. They never would tell him he couldn’t achieve whatever his heart desired. That’s not what loving parents do.

“You just need to work harder. You can do what everyone else does. And if you don’t we would just tease you anyways.” His older sisters would say. They loved him none the less but they were older sisters and had to have something to tease him about.

“Thanks.” He would tell them. “That’s just the sort of inspiration I needed to hear.” He would say chuckling to himself because he knew they loved him.

“Jaune, we believe that you will do what you want!” The youngest sisters would tell him. They looked up to him and what he wanted to be. “We love you and want you to do it. WE BELIEVE IN YOU!!”

“Thank you guys. Those are the things I need to hear.”

But as time went on and he got older he faced a problem. Jaune had never been trained to fight. His father was less than interested because he felt he didn’t have what it took to be a true warrior. Jaune was always picked on by the other kids in the town and he always tried to defend himself but he kept getting knocked down until the bullies would get tired of him at some point. What Jaune did learn was how to never give up. Every time he would get knocked down he got up and headed back into the fight. He was going to be a hero from the stories and if there was one thing he knew from the stories that he could do well, was to get back up and go at it again.

As Jaune worked around the farm he felt like there was always someone watching him. When he would get this feeling he would always look around, and there was no one to be seen. This kept going on for quite some time and he started to get unnerved by this. 

Then one day while he was working near the forest gathering wood, and “practicing” with his family’s heirloom sword and shield, Corsea Mors, something unusual happened. He got one of those feelings that he was being watched again, only this time it was different. When he turned to where he felt he was watched he found a packet. He was curious, so he opened it and found transcripts for a prestigious combat school. But there was no name in the student’s name box. And there was an acceptance letter to Beacon Academy. There was also a note saying that the bearer of this packet was guaranteed a spot at Beacon to learn to be a huntsman, and on the bottom was a hand written note saying that there would be no questions asked. He took the packet and pondered what this meant. Then he heard the cawing from a crow that seemed to be there every time he turned around. And he started to think that was strange.

Being the honest man that he was, Jaune Arc asked his sisters what he should do. Knowing that if he told his parent’s he would never leave because it would be dishonest to just fill in the name and go. But his heart was set on being a huntsman, whatever the cost might be.

“So now you know the situation guys. What do you think I should do?” Jaune asked after telling them how he got the packet and what the note said. “Should I go after what I have always dreamed or should I do what mom and dad would say is the right thing?”

“You know Mom would tell you that you need to do the right thing. But, she would also tell you to go after your dream.” The eldest sisters pointed out. “We will back you no matter what you decide.”

“Thanks guys that means a lot to me.”

“Well you have dreamed about this for so long. You also have the beliefs and the tenacity of the huntsman in the stories. You should get the chance to try to get it, no matter how you came across the papers.” They would continue.

“Jaune, is it dishonest to just put your name on those papers? Isn’t it the same as lying?” His youngest sister asked. For she really looked up to Jaune.

“It might be, but those papers got to me some way. Wouldn’t it be wrong of me to let them go to waste if somehow they were there for me?” He questioned that he might be off in his logic. Hoping he wasn’t allowing himself to be blinded by his own desires.

“I guess it makes sense, and you have always told us that we need to go after our dreams too.” She would say. “Besides we love you and trust you know what you are going to do.”

So later that night after saying goodnight to his parents he let his sisters know what he decided. Then he did what any hero in the stories did, he gathered his sword and shield and the few other essentials he needed. And leaving a note for his parents he left quietly and resolutely. He was leaving to start a new chapter in his life, to start a quest like his heroes. His quest, his reason to be his heart’s desire to become a huntsman. To become one of the heroes in the fairy tales. He was going to become Jaune Arc, hero of Remnant………………or die trying!!


	8. Chapter 8: Pyrrha Nikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Mistrali champion. Have the stories really affected her and her view of life? Lets check her look at things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while. But new chapters are going to take a bit to get out to you all. But hang in there with me as I keep looking into the different people.

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 8: Pyrrha Nikos  
A RWBY Fanfic

Here is a cute little red haired girl, fighting in the regional fights of Mistral. She is well known for her fighting skills and for the pure gifts she has shown to all she has come in contact with. She is very humble when asked about how she feels about this. She loves her family and is grateful for the support and teaching they have given her that has brought her so far and for the fame that it has cursed her with. She is destined to be one of the greatest warriors or huntresses of all time. She has beaten the record for consecutive championships won, with four; one better than her mother and two better than her father (who lost the third to her mother). Her name is Pyrrha Nikos and the people of Mistral know her and love her. But, she has doubts.

You see she knows that she has few friends, and those that are clamoring to be her friend only do so to have her as a name to drop. Businesses want her to endorse their goods. And all she seeks is to have true friends that she can love and will love her for who she is not for what she can do. Friends that she can hang out with and just be a girl like other girls as she grows. But, knowing the things she does, she finds relief and solace in the comfort of the stories she has always been told. For these stories all have some of what she desires. Friendships, caring for others, good triumphing over evil and characters that have a sense of destiny. Destiny, she feels that it is important to have a destiny, and she is sure that she has a destiny, although she questions what it may be sometimes.

“Mama?” She asks her mother from time to time. “What is destiny? Do I really have a destiny?”

“Yes dear, you do have a destiny.” Her mother would reply. Because this is a very common discussion they have. “Everyone has a destiny, whether they know it or not.”

“What do you mean by that? How can someone not know that they have a destiny?” She questions this idea because she has an idea of what her destiny has been from a young age. “If everyone has a destiny they would know what it is, or they wouldn’t be able to fulfill it.”

“But not everyone discovers what that destiny may be. You see even the heroes of your favorite stories didn’t always know their destiny. Did they?” Her mother would always go that route on her, and she would have to think.

“No mama, I guess some of them had to discover what they were destined to do. But those are stories and not knowing is what makes a good story. That’s not the way it works in real life, is it?”

“Is it? Do you think that everyone is as open to what they are going to do as quickly as others?” Her mother would always turn the question so she would think even more and have a knowledgeable answer. “Look at how you train with the other fighters.” She pauses as she looks at other combatants at the tournament. “Did all these fighters learn the same things as quickly as others or figure out that they needed to learn something else?”

“Well I don’t suppose they did,” she would respond thoughtfully. “I guess it does take time to discover things sometimes.”

“So does this mean that only the heroes in the stories can discover what their destiny is?” Her mother would smile when she was getting her point across. “Or can anyone discover what their destiny is?”

“I suppose you are right mama, I never thought of it that way.” She would respond with a new found knowledge.

“So Pyrrha, I have a question for you.” Her mother would begin. “Do stories imitate real life or does real life imitate the stories?” Her mother would always end it with a playful smirk.

“Come on mama.” She would answer exasperatedly. “You know that stories are just that, stories. They have pieces of real life in them so we can relate to them. They are how we can teach lessons, like you have always taught me. But, the characters cannot be real in a lot of the stories, can they?”

“Why not? Don’t you think there might be someone who is responsible for the formation of the Grimm? Or that there are four maidens that are in charge of the well being of the seasons?”

“But those are just fun stories of how the world came to be and how we are taken care of through the seasons. They cannot be true, there isn’t any magic in the world, can there?”

“I believe there is. And I believe that everyone has a destiny because of the stories we tell.”

“But……….” Pyrrha would always start.

“How did you learn that there was good and evil in the world?”

“From the stories you and papa told me.”

“And what was the outcome of those stories? What did you learn from the stories?”

“I learned that there was good and evil in the world. I also learned that the fate of the world falls to those that would fight against evil to help the world survive in goodness. I also learned that hunters and huntresses were those destined to be the guardians of the good.” Pyrrha would answer with pride.

“If all this is so? What is destiny? And is it possible for people to not know what their destiny is?” Her mother would ask to challenge her to state what she really believed.

“Destiny is a journey. A journey with an ultimate goal at the end. We all have a destiny whether we know it right away or not. Some may discover it as they are on the journey while others may believe that they know what their destiny is from the start.” She would answer with strong conviction in her voice. Knowing that she was pretty sure that she knew what her destiny was.

As she continued to grow and prepare to leave for Beacon she kept reading all the stories that she loved growing up. And she would always remember the story of the maidens and the seasons for it kept her heart close to her mother. She would marvel at the heroes, the hunters and huntresses as they fought against evil and kept the world safe so that good would be able to thrive. But she still had her doubts about friends, finding caring people to be close to, loving people she could work with. She hoped that destiny would be kind to her and she would find the types of people that would give her what she wanted as friends she would be able to love them and be loved by them for her and not what she was. But, there was one thing that she knew without a shadow of a doubt though, she was going to be a huntress and be a force of good to overcome evil………..she knew she had a destiny!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and some more characters to look at. If you all can think of anyone that you might be interested in please let me know. Then if they aren't in the pipeline they can get put in.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there.


	9. Chapter 9: Nora Valkryie and Lie Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ren have been together for what almost seems like forever. But how do stories help or hurt when you are not together-together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little bit to get together. 
> 
> Enjoy . and let me know what you think. All comments are greatly appreciated. Plus it lets me know what you all are liking or disliking.

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 9: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren  
A RWBY Fanfic

How could two people be so different from each other, yet be so much the same? How could two people be so wrong from each other, yet be so right for each other? Yet here are two people that are polar opposites from each other and perfect together. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, these two have been together for such a long time that the complement each other despite their differences. Nora is a vivacious, bubbly, orange haired bundle of energy that seems to never be still and hardly able to contain her love for life and a certain young man. Ren on the other hand is very composed, seemingly sedated, introverted person who doesn’t say much, loves to meditate and is more apt to show what he has in mind than he would be able to verbalize. Two polar opposites that are the perfect evidence that opposites can attract each other. Although as Nora would say: “we aren’t together-together.”

The two of them had been together almost as long as they can remember. They “found” each other in unfortunate circumstances and they had been together ever since that time. Growing up in the same places with the same family that had taken them in with their kindness. And they had shared the same events together always taking care of each other as they had sworn to do together. And since then dark days had given way to brighter days that they shared and always looked forward to sharing.

As they grew they learned all the stories that were ever told. Ren remembered his mother and father telling many of these to him from a very young age. Nora, on the other hand, had spent so much time trying to survive that she never got to hear stories. But together the two learned to find solace in these stories as well as strength, determination, reason and character. The building blocks for their relationship and for their lives in general. The two of them thrived on the stories.

As they got older they still loved the stories and when things would get to be troublesome or were just going poorly for them they would always go to the stories. And they would find the things that they needed to get through whatever was bothering them. Ren would even begin to create stories to help Nora when she was down, she loved the stories he would tell her about heroes who overcame their problems and moved forward. And her favorite stories were the stories where the hero would fall in love with the heroine…….and they would live happily ever after.

“Ren,” Nora would ask, “Would you tell me the story of the Samurai and the princess?”

“Nora, haven’t I already told you the story once today?” He would ask because he knew that this was her favorite story, and she had to hear it every day.

“Yeah, but you know that I love the way you tell the story. And I never get tired of hearing you tell me the story.” She would say in a little charming voice and Ren would just roll his eyes and give a little sigh and start.

“Many long years ago there was a brave Samurai who was ………….” And he would retell the story as she listened and drifted off to see the story play out in her mind.

They would keep these stories going and would keep getting closer to each other as time kept moving. But even during the times when things were tough or when Nora was sad Ren would tell her a very special story that always lifted her spirit. One particular night Nora was very sad about how her life was and wondered where her family was and why they had given her up. Ren could sense these things were bothering her and he would remind her that she was not just his friend, or even his best friend but in fact she was one of the most important things she could ever be to him; she was his family.

Knowing how she felt he would start. “Nora?”

“Yeah, Ren?”

“You realize you are most important to me, right?”

“But I’m not reeaally your family. We aren’t related.”

“No we may not be blood relations. But, you have been with me ever since we found each other. And with all that we have been through together……… I feel that you are even closer than my blood family.”

“Ren, much as you or I may even feel like it, I still cannot feel good because I have no blood family. They abandoned me.” And then she would start to feel the tears build in her eyes as her voice started to crack. “I must not be important or mean anything to anyone. They just left me.”

“You are very important Nora!” Ren would always exclaim. She was always tearing herself apart for no good reason he figured. “Let me tell you a story about a little girl and a little boy.”

“Oh. Is this going to be a true story? Or is this one of the old stories you are going to tell me?”

“How would you feel about a NEW and TRUE story?” He had just the story to make her feel better and hopefully let her know that she really was important; and to whom she was important.

“Al……alright. That might be nice.”

And Ren started. “One time not so long ago. There was a little boy and a little girl. They had never met and they never knew who the other was.”

“This sounds like a really depressing story already. Doesn’t it get any better?” Nora said as she pouted. Tears still rolling down her cheeks as Ren came and sat close to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

“It does get better. Can I continue the story?”

“Yeah I suppose. I don’t figure that it can make me feel any worse.”

“Ok. The little girl had gorgeous orange hair and she was scared. But she knew that she had do whatever it would take to keep moving forward. Her family had left her and disappeared from her life, and this saddened her very much. And the little boy……”

“HEY! That sounds an awful like me!” Nora interrupted Ren.

“It’s not you, but someone like you. Can I keep going?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. But it still sounds like me.”

“The little boy was a cute boy with violet eyes and dark hair. He loved his family and they loved him. But he was still scared of the world around him, and he knew there was no way that he was ready to face it.”

“That sounds vaguely like you Ren.” She gave him a side glance. She was starting to have a feeling she knew who the people in this new and true story were.

“Anyway. One day the village they were living in had a major catastrophe, everything was in such terrible disarray. People were running scared or trying to resist. But all to no avail. The little boy was being taken by his father to safety when things went badly for the man. The little boy was left on his own and he was told to run away to get to safety. So being as scared as he was, he ran. The little boy found a place that he thought he might be safe, yet he was really scared and lonely and he cried because of what happened to his family.” Ren tried to keep a slightly cheery tone to his voice but knew that he was getting teary eyed.

Nora knew that the story was about them. She felt how hard it was for Ren to keep telling the story, so she slid closer to the boy as he told the story. She wanted to let him know that she was there and cared about him as he told the story to her because he cared about her. “You don’t have to finish this story, if you don’t want to.” She whispered to him

“I really have to finish this part of the story.” He told her, even as tears ran down the side of his face. He felt her slide closer and he pulled her in tighter as they tried to comfort each other as they tended to do. “WE need to remember this story.”

With tears and concern for this boy she simply nodded. With the tears coming to her eyes now she understood. “Ok. I’m listening.”

“Well. The boy was still crying yet there was another sound that he could hear, louder than the terrifying noises around him. It was the soft cry of someone. Someone scared, lost and alone just as the boy felt. The boy remembered what his father had said about the worst action can be to take no action at all. So, looking from his hiding place the boy looked around and found the crying coming from the little girl with orange hair. So armed with the words of his father and his father’s dagger he ran from his spot to the girl. They looked at each other and he felt the strength he had never felt before, he felt ready to take on the world. They promised to protect each other and keep each other safe. They left that village and moved forward together and he has never felt as scared as he did then because she was with him……”

“And she has never doubted she was worth more than the world because he was with her.” Nora added to the story as they both started to have signs of knowing smiles on their faces.

“Does this story have a happy ending?” She would quietly ask as they sat close and let the tears fall till there were no more tears to fall.

“I hope so. I think it has a good start though. Don’t you?” He asked in almost a whisper.

“I think it will have a great ending one day.” She said, giving him a big bear hug. Still thinking it would be even greater if the little boy and the little orange haired girl got together-together.


	10. Chapter 10: Sun and Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at two interesting and cool guys. And how they got to where they are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Hope you all like.  
> More notes for those who are interested at the end.

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 10: Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias  
A RWBY Fanfic

Two boys, the best of friends, even the coolest of guys (as they would call themselves), partners and part of the best team from Haven academy (if they said so themselves). They were alike and yet very different from each other. It is true that they were the best of friends, but the most striking thing about them was that one was human and the other was Faunus. That never made a difference when they hung around and sometimes the only way you could tell one from the other was that one had a tail like a monkey. No the boys did not look alike, but they were always together and they had very similar tastes in humor and fondness for getting into trouble while having fun.

Sun was born in Vacuo, he lived there when he was a small boy, and the easy going life style there could be found in his love of fun and life. But his family moved to Mistral when he was still quite young in the hopes that they would be able to give Sun and the rest of the family a better life, a more secure life. And this is where he met and became friends with a young Neptune. You see Faunus always had a harder time in the world as there were many who still didn’t think kindly of them, and Sun was looked at and picked on until one day this blue haired young boy came to his aid and they had never been able to be separated ever since that day. At least that I how Sun would always describe the way their friendship started.

Neptune was born in Mistral and spent his entire life there. He was a very likable young person and he really loved to have fun. But, he also hated to see people be mistreated and would speak his mind. He would be teased by older kids and told that he didn’t know anything and he was pushed around. Then one day when he was getting shoved around a little there was this other kid who swooped in and helped him to set things right by throwing a banana peel in the other kids face. Neptune always thanked this kid and they struck up a great friendship that would never be broken. At least that’s how Neptune would always describe the way their friendship started.

As these two friends grew they had heard all the stories and fairy tales that there were from all over Remnant. But the way that they saw things in the stories was different sometimes than other people might think. Growing up in Vacuo, Sun saw the stories as ways to kick back and have a good time, he never took them too serious because these types of things could never be true. While Neptune heard the stories and always thought how cool the stories were because of how they were crafted and he would love if even a tad bit of the stories were true. No matter what the story was the two of them grew up overlooking most of the stories as they got older and only learned how to be themselves.

One day almost of the blue, they started to chat about what they might do if they had to choose. They both sat around and thought about it for a bit. Then they started to really think about what it was that they truly wanted to do in the future.  
“Hey Neptune what do you think you want to do when we grow older? You know everyone keeps saying we need to grow up.” Sun pointed out that the adults where really pushing on him now that he was getting into his teens.

“I really don’t know, Sun. I really haven’t been giving it much thought.” Neptune would say. “But, I do know that I don’t want to do anything that wouldn’t be cool or boring. What about you?”

“Yeah, boring is bad. I want to do something that will lead to adventure where I can also have fun.” He pointed out that they both were on the same idea direction. So they continued to ponder what they might do. At some point they both had the same idea!

“Let’s be huntsmen!” They looked at each other and exclaimed! Surprised they thought of the same thing at the same time. They looked at each other with quizzical stares after that.

“What made you think of that idea Sun?” 

“I was going to ask you the same thing. But, for some reason all the stories that we grew up with started to come to mind.” Sun explained that he was remembering how the heroes of the stories always had the grand adventures and how he always thought that it would be so cool to have fun on adventures like they had. And with the way things were in life today that being a huntsman just seemed to be the best idea.

“I was thinking about the stories too. Maybe they weren’t so far off. You know there has to be a grain of truth to them since every story starts somewhere.” The only reservation that Neptune had was that he would refuse to go after pirates. When Sun pressed him further on that Neptune just kept insisting that chasing pirates was the complete opposite of cool.

“Just think about the things that we could do Nep.” Sun started to think about the things they could do. “Chasing after the damsel in distress and how much fun it would be. All different places we could go. Man, that would be so cool, and all the fun we would have!”

“Yeah,” Neptune said thinking about what Sun was saying. “All the pretty girls we could save and impress. We would be the greatest huntsmen. All the popularity and all the accolades that we could get.”

So the two best of friends got it in their heads that they had thought of the coolest job and career that would suit them. They would start to work hard and get themselves readied for the great adventures they would have.

“LET”S DO THIS!!” They shouted as they got up and danced to their ideas.

“But NO PIRATES!! I’m serious.”

“Neptune you really need to get over that fear of water, dude. That’s so not cool.”

“I am NOT afraid of water!” Neptune shouted! “You know not what you speak of and you can’t prove a thing!! He stated as the two friends headed off for their grand adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued reading and support. Again so sorry it took so long. But life happened and I had to fight back from a bout with PTSD and depression. I thank those who review and let me know that they are interested in this story, I greatly appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11:  Roman Torchwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even bad guys have heard the stories. But how did one Street kid become the Mastermind he thought he was?

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 11: Roman Torchwick  
A RWBY Fanfic

Roman Torchwick, the man, the myth (or so he wanted people to believe), the most devious of criminal masterminds (if he did say so himself). Known for all the cheap low down things that one could do and get away with it. He was so jaded in life that there were only a few things that he did and he did well; lie, cheat, steal and survive!

Growing up Roman had heard all the stories of the huntsmen and huntresses and was always intrigued about them. How they were always able to make it and have everything that they would ever need. He had always thought that maybe there was a chance for this small time street kid to make it big and not have to worry about trivial things like food and shelter. But, as he was growing things had to be prioritized for the here and now, not the future and what might be.

Whenever he would hear the stories and think that he just might want to do that he would get a quick reminder that there were other things that had to be taken care of. His father would kick him out of the house in the morning and tell him that he was not allowed back in unless he brought home something that they could eat or sell to be able to eat. Roman would think to himself, ‘Huntsmen never have to worry about food and I am sure they never had a father like mine.’ But, he would still try his hardest to find something his family would be able to eat. 

As time went on Roman finally decided to get up and leave home. ‘Why do I need to stay in a place where all I do is what other people tell me to do? I don’t need to take a beating every time I fail.’ So before he left he ended up facing his father who tried to beat him one last time, only this time Roman fought back and his father received the beating that had been building up in Roman for a very long time. Now he was free from all ties that he had with a “loving” family and was on his own to follow whatever path in life he wanted to.

Since Roman now had the world before him he decided he would try to become one of the huntsmen he heard of in the stories of his childhood. So with that he headed to try to join one of the combat schools to start his training; only to be turned away because he had no one to sign for him as family. He tried a number of schools all with the same results and for the same reason. And since he had no family and couldn’t get into a school he was stranded on the streets.

The streets of Vale was where he learned to survive. But, it was only by trial and error that he soon learned all the skills that he needed to survive. He even became a decent fighter as he had to fight off many people that would assault him for different reasons, such as to retrieve what he had stolen or just to take out some frustration on a homeless street kid. All of this was frustrating and infuriating making Roman feel that this is what fate and life had in store for him.

As he was dealing with all of this disappointment there was only one thing left to crush his desire to be something better, to be a hero, to be a huntsman. That event finally came one day as he was trying to find a meal for himself. Roman was so desperate at his young age that he was begging for money, everyone just ignored him or gave him a pittance of change, barely enough to but scraps of bread. He looked up and noticed a huntsman in the market area and the stories of the huntsmen and huntresses came back to mind. How they were the most loyal and kind hearted of all people in the world because they wanted to protect all of the world’s citizens.

Thinking these thoughts and being desperate he approached the huntsman. “Sir, May I ask you a question sir?”

“Sure kid, ask away,” replied the huntsman. Thinking that this was an admirer who might be enamored of him.

“Is it true that huntsmen and huntresses are the protectors of Remnant?” 

“Yes we are. We are the guardians of Remnant. We are the ones to protect the world and make it change for the best. Just like the stories tell you.” He responded haughtily. Almost too proud of himself.

“Well, I am just a street kid and I am starved. Would you have any money to help me get a meal? Then I can become a huntsman like you.” Roman asked hopefully.

“WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me kid!” The huntsman roared with laughter at Roman’s questions. “You think that a street kid like you could become a huntsman! Kid we may be the protectors but we aren’t made of money, plus a street kid like you could never become a huntsman you’re not huntsmen material! Thanks for the laugh kid!!” He continued to laugh at Roman as he walked away.

Roman was devastated. ‘Not huntsmen material, huh? Well then I will have to do something I am good at and become better than the huntsmen and huntresses.’ Roman thought to himself. ‘I will find a way to beat them at their own game.’

So Roman started to work at perfecting all the skills that he would need to survive on the streets. His new goal was to become the king of the street. He soon became able to con any one he could. He was even able to can the huntsmen out of much of their hard earned money. That feeling of beating the huntsmen with his wits enthralled him and he soon worked harder to widen his criminal skills and when the police and other authorities came to look he was able to elude them. He then figured the huntsmen and huntresses in the stories didn’t mean much if he can beat them at every turn, he was a master genius. He was the best at life outside the law and he was proud for that fact.

That fact that he was the best at what he did; lying, cheating, stealing and surviving; had gotten the attention of someone really bad. He decided to work with that person and start to live his own fairy tale life. Until one day when he was pulling off a heist at a store called ‘Dust to Dawn’ and ran into a little girl with a red cloak and very big scythe who was trying to start her very own fairy tale.


	12. Chapter 12: Cinder Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder Fall, the weak girl. The believer of the fairy tales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say "Hi" I'm back. Some would say from the grave, but either way I am back and hope to update at least more frequently than I have so far.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think good, bad or indifferent. I would really like to hear from those that read this.  
> As others point out kudos and comments are love.

Do You Believe in Fairy Tales?  
Chapter 12: Cinder Fall  
A RWBY Fanfic

What happens when all the fairy tales you are taught about from the time you are young go so horribly awry when you get older? That’s a question that one young woman found out for herself. Her answer, you make your own ending to the stories that fits your own desires and wishes!! Who is this person that wants to change things soooo much?

Cinder Fall, a young woman from a family that was well to do when she was younger. As she grew up her father and mother would tell her all the stories of Remnant. And she really believed that all the happy ending were true and that her life was good and she would have a happy ending to her story. And Cinder kept hold of the fairy tales as a hope of her future. But there was something that she and others never thought about or remembered; that in every story there is always someone who has a sad ending to their story so the hero will have the happy ending.

Cinder was soon to learn this fact in her young life. When she was seven years old her mother grew very ill, none of the doctors or even specialists of all sorts could figure out what it was. As her mother grew more and more ill she would try to keep Cinder’s hope alive and would tell her the stories over and over and they did keep her hope up as her mother was very happy even though she was ill. But, as things went on her mother got far too ill for her to spend time with Cinder and she started to become sad, and her father couldn’t help her as he was dealing with the sadness and despair he was feeling as well.

Then one day her father came to her and held onto her as tightly as could and cried. She asked her father what was wrong and he couldn’t answer her because he was so broken in his spirit and his heart. When he was finally able to control his sobs he was able to tell her that her mother had passed away and would not be able to comfort either of them again, in this life. 

As she grew and dealt with the loss of her mother her father grew worse. He was steeped in depression and there was no end in sight for him, even with the medications and counseling he was receiving, he continued to decline. And this left Cinder with all the responsibilities for taking care of her father, the house and of course herself. She had to make sure all was getting taken care of with the bills and food and everything else that came with life. This was not how a child should grow up being the grown up and never the child. But she did it begrudgingly. Until something somewhat miraculously happened; her father found another person to love and came out of his depression!

But, was this truly an answer for Cinder to get back to some semblance of the life she should have had? You see, her father had found another woman that he claimed to love and she also had children. Cinder at first thought this was going to be a great thing because now she might have siblings to get to know and be able to develop a relationship with. Only this was sadly not the case. Her father ended up spending more time with this woman, lavishing her and her children with lots of gifts and love. Cinder was relegated to nothing more than a servant and her father, step mother and step sisters did nothing but treat her with great distain. She was tossed about when she didn’t do as she was told. She wasn’t allowed to eat at times because she was not part of the family and she was not responsible for the money that was used to buy the food. This continued until she was so beat up and depressed that she ran away from her father and started to live on the street.

Cinder soon found that living on the streets was no better than living in the family that she was not a part of. She only survived by quickly learning to fight and steal, money and food. She even found ‘friends’ that she thought would help her to get ahead in this life. Only these friends used her for their own gains. Cinder had fallen so low that she even ended working in a brothel doing unmentionable things with the men that would come there. All she learned was to hate and yearned for a time and way that she would get strong. She was going to change the world and she would be the powerful one!!

Walking down a road to another town, Cinder was lost in thought. “How could all the things in the stories my mother told me be so wrong? How is it that I am not protected by the huntsmen and their kind? They are supposed to watch over those who cannot protect themselves.” She continued to walk so engrossed in her thoughts of her mother and the stories she did not realize that she was being followed by a group of less than respectable men. None the less Cinder continued to think about these things and kept getting more and more angry that she was lied to by her own mother, she had learned the hard way that the truth about things was completely different than the stories.

Still unaware of the danger that she was in she started to seethe with anger. The men made their move and grabbed Cinder and dragged her into a dark alley and started to rough her up and tried other things that were on their perverted minds. But, Cinder was now seething with so much anger and hatred for all mankind, but unbeknownst to her she was starting to have a ball of fire develop in her hand. She had the hatred gain such hold in her heart and soul her semblance had activated and she was releasing the hate and anger on all those that were around her. Unfortunately the men attacking Cinder and herself, no one had noticed that she was now fighting back and was using fire to incinerate the group of attackers.

When the fight had finished Cinder looked at the aftermath of what she had done. She felt a strange strength and joy at the outcome of what she had done. But, she hadn’t seen the other person that had been in the alley watching the entire thing. When she turned and saw another living being there she was suddenly gripped in fear.

This other being was draped in a black cloak covering her head and face. But her arms were stark white with what appeared to black markings or veins, it was hard to tell, running up her arms from her hands. She spoke calmly and quietly to cinder. “There you are. Do not fear.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Cinder replied with some trepidation in her voice.

“I have been watching you for some time now Cinder.”

“Why, I have nothing and don’t want anything from you.”

“Are you sure about that Cinder dear? Don’t you want to be strong? Don’t you want power?” The figure said with sweetness and temptation in her voice. “I know what is in your heart. I can help you to gain power and strength.”

“And how are you going to do that you are an old hag.” Cinder said with spite in her voice. “I can see you have no power, so how are you going to give me strength and power?”

“Oh, don’t let my looks deceive you, my dear.” Salem returned with a deep quiet whisper. “I have more power than you can imagine. And with that she summoned a Beowulf to her side.

As the Grimm appeared at Salem’s bidding Cinder started to tremble. Staring wide eyed at what she just witnessed she was speechless. This was too much for her to imagine that it wasn’t a dream or even a nightmare!! But here she was being offered everything she wanted in her life to make all the things right that were done to her. She would have everything to prove the stories wrong and that she could write her own ending and she would be the one with the power and strength.

Cinder asked Salem, “What must I do to get what you are offering me?”

“It’s simple girl. Just bow down and follow me. And I will give you your heart’s desire for just doing as I ask of you. We will shape the world and make all Remnant fall at our feet!” Salem spoke with a snide snicker and small laugh at the end of her statement.

And with those promises Cinder did the one thing that she would…………………………….. She bowed down to Salem!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to apologize for the great delay. But some characters are just hard to think about what they are and to keep them close to character. Then when you get things going real life decides to throw wrenches at you as well. 
> 
> I am back and working on things to keep forging ahead and do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this series. Please let me know what you think. There will be some more coming as not all the characters that I want to explore are finished, yet. And I am working on another story, or two, that I hope to present very soon. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a chapter piece or if this might become a series. I hope that you all liked.  
> I know there was no conversation, but being new I just wanted to start with a style I am pretty comfortable with, and then try to expand from there.


End file.
